Akaviri
.]] The Akaviri, occasionally called simply the Akavir, version of History of the Fighters Guild were and perhaps are, a mysterious humanoid race from the continent of Akavir. They spoke a language known as Akaviri. There are several conflicting and contradictory reports about the Men of Akavir, including that they died out long ago, that they were eaten by the Tsaesci,The connotation of "eaten" may be literal. See the quest "Lifting the Vale." or that they are in fact the Tsaesci themselves.Mysterious Akavir Anthropology It is not known exactly where the Men of Akavir came from, but some say they may share a common ancestor with the settlers of Tamriel (Atmora). Wherever they may have come from, they have long since died out as of the present, as they were eaten long ago by the Tsaesci; though the word "eaten" may not refer to literal ingestion. Certain sources seem to imply that humans, or humanoid beings, were actually just assimilated into the Tsaesci Empire.Akaviri Diary Translation''Events of ; Quest: Lifting the Vale The Blades seem to hold a very small resemblance to Akavir culture. The Blades, which were thought as the bodyguards of the Emperor, originated as Akaviri crusaders who invaded Tamriel for obscure reasons in the late First Era. They appear to have been searching for a Dragonborn—the events at Pale Pass bear this out—and the Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn. In fact, it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor (although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime). There is no known hereditary connection between Tiber Septim and any of the previous Dragonborn rulers of Tamriel.The Book of the Dragonborn'' Physiology The Akaviri are believed to have been much like other human races in terms of physiology and appearance. It is believed that they looked similar to the other races of men. In fact, Imperials with Akaviri ancestry are virtually indistinguishable from pure-blooded Imperials.Meet the Character—Chevalier Renald Culture Not much is known about the culture of the Men of Akavir. Cloud Ruler Temple, in Cyrodiil, is based on Akaviri design, as well as the armor and weapons of The Blades. The Akaviri also seemed to have used katanas, something not seen by any other race. The Proving Festival is a tradition of the Akaviri practiced in honor of their ancestors. It is a way for the dead to view the world of the living and provide judgments to their descendants. The tradition was continued by the Akaviri that arrived at Tamriel during the First Era.The Proving Festival – Laije-Palak Rulician History left by the Akaviri in the First Era.]] Little to nothing has been preserved of the culture of the Men of Akavir. The Red Dragon, the symbol of the Septim Empire, came from the Akaviri.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir During the invasion of Tamriel in 1E 2703, the Akaviri built Sky Haven Temple in Skyrim as an outpost for their Dragonguard.The Rise and Fall of the BladesAnnals of the Dragonguard''The Akaviri eventually left their adopted home of Cyrodiil and moved to the Rim territories of Elsweyr, including the city of Rimmen after being made scapegoats for the Potentates. Those who didn't survive the flight from Cyrodiil were buried in the Tomb of the Serpents while many others went and founded the town of Hakoshae and others stayed in Rimmen and built the Tonenaka.The Tonenaka Shrine (Book)'' – Magnate Feina-Darak Gallery Akaviri warriors.png|Akaviri warriors depicted on Alduin's Wall Duadeen.png|Duadeen, a half-Akaviri Trivia *The Akavir seem to heavily mirror East Asian culture through their armor, weapons, and buildings. *In the Soul Cairn, one of the generic souls encountered will mention an Akaviri shaman trapping their soul. Footnotes Appearances * * ** * es:Akavir (Raza) fr:Akavirois Category:Akaviri Category:Extinct Races